


Smut Appreciation Day 2018

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Femslash, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles written for tumblr's Smut Appreciation Day





	1. Rowena/ Reader

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

There were many things you loved about Rowena, too many to possibly name them all. The curve of her smile, the glint in her eyes when she outwitted an enemy, the sound of her dainty snoring as she lay next to you late at night, to name only a few. But if you had to choose, your favorite thing about her had to be her hands. 

Those clever hands danced across your body, nimble fingers stroking and caressing your skin. Silken red curls brushed against your shoulder as she kissed her way across your back, pausing now and then to nip at your flesh, the sting of teeth soothed away by her lips and tongue. You pulled your hair out of the way to give her better access, eyes drifting shut as she worked her magic on you.

Her hands drifted up your naked form to cup your breasts, those clever fingers rubbing circles around your erect nipples. She fondled the swollen buds, every touch sending a thrill of pleasure straight to your soaking folds. You longed to take her hands in yours and guide them down to where you ached for her, but knew better. Whenever Rowena was in the mood to tease and torment, it would be hours before she’d allow you release. But that was fine- her stamina was yet another thing you loved about her.


	2. Rowena MacLeod/ Dean Winchester

“Honesty, Winchester, is that the best you’ve got? I would have expected a little more from the man who-”

Rowena’s words were cut off when Dean, frustrated at the constant stream of criticism, reached his limit. Tossing aside the belt in his hands, he spun her around, wrapping a hand around her neck and slamming her to the bed. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him that, as with most times, Rowena was mouthy during sex.

“So, you like it a little rougher? Want me to make it hurt?” Dean growled, thick fingers flexing around the slender column of her throat. “I guess paintin’ that ass pink wasn’t enough for you. But don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna make damn sure you feel me tomorrow.”

A broad, calloused hand slid down her body, ghosting along her sheer red top. The heat of his palm scorched her skin, the rough pads of his fingers snagging on the delicate cloth covering her as he made his way towards her center. 

Dean noticed the hitch in her breath, smirking down at her with eyes blown wide with need. Prodding at the wet curls between her thighs, he mockingly asked, “What’s the matter, Rowena? Having a little trouble breathing?” 

A shiver ran down Rowena’s spine, lust pooling low in her belly. This was what she wanted, what she craved. She was going to unmake Dean Winchester, and see him really lose control in a way no one else ever had. And she was going to love every minute of it.


	3. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

Maybe you’d been fighting dirty. Maybe letting the bartender flirt with you had been a bit devious. Maybe making sure Benny saw him slip you his number was underhanded. But watching Benny’s eyes go dark, and the way his lip curled up in the barest hint of a snarl was definitely worth it. 

When you returned with the free beers- and without the phone number- he’d been the kind and gentlemanly vampire you’d grown to love, giving no indication he was bothered by what happened. But there was no denying the possessive way he hugged you a bit closer to his side, staring down any man who got too close. The drive home was thick with tension, and the dam finally burst as soon as you were through the door.

“Now, chere, you know what it does to me, seein’ another man flirtin’ with you, thinking he can have you,” he’d all but growled, flinging you to the bed and ripping your jeans off. “I’m gonna make you scream my name, let everyone know just who it is that gets to touch and taste you.”

Tearing off his own clothes until he was clad only in his boxers, Benny pulled you into his lap, those broad hands kneading the globes of your ass as you ground yourself down on the erection tenting his underwear. Slick pooled hot and sticky in your panties, your pussy aching to feel the stretch of him.

Because you  **did** know what it did to him, seeing other men flirt with you. It brought out his wilder side, the primal instincts that bubbled just beneath the veneer of Southern gentleman. And as much as you loved his gentle lovemaking, sometimes you craved that roughness. And if the only way to get it was by being fighting dirty, well...all’s fair in love and war. 


	4. Gadreel/ Reader

Living with an ex-angel definitely required an adjustment period, especially when that ex-angel was woefully ignorant of certain aspects of humanity...including modesty. Gadreel didn’t understand why Dean and Sam became so upset when he would wander the halls of the bunker in the nude while his clothes were being washed. You certainly weren’t going to complain, especially once he started sharing your bed.

When the two of you moved out of the bunker into a place of your own, what little grasp of modesty he had went right out the window. It wasn’t uncommon to find him going about his day completely naked. And though he claimed he simply forgot to dress himself in the morning, you weren’t fooled for a minute, convinced that he did it because it saved him the trouble of undressing when he wanted to fuck you whenever and wherever he got the urge.

Sprawled across the dining room table, thighs still shaking from the force of the orgasm he’d just pulled from you, you watched him pad away, bare ass on display. With a sated smile, he turned the flame of the stove back on and set about finishing breakfast. You’d been in the middle of cooking when he sidled up behind you, arms wrapping around your waist to pull you against his unclothed form, the heavy weight of his erect cock pressing against your ass. It was a race to shed your clothes, tugging the offending material off with impatient hands.

Forcing yourself to move, you began gathering up your discarded clothes. As you tugged your panties down from the light fixture, you couldn’t help thinking maybe he was onto something after all.

 


	5. Gadreel/ Reader

Giving up control was  _not_ something that came easily to you. But when your angel came to you with the request to try something new, you found it impossible to deny his pleas. 

The tie was cool and silky against your skin, Gadreel taking utmost care to tie it just tight enough to keep it in place without putting pressure on your eyes. A thrill went through you as the world went dark, your other senses kicking into overdrive to compensate. Settling into your seat, you startled slightly when Gadreel gently took your leg in his hands, draping it over the chair’s arm. 

He dragged his hands over you, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, your skin sensitive to his touch. Your ears caught his pleased little hums, his breath hitting your damp curls in warm puffs of air. Stifling a laugh at the sensation, you weren’t expecting the first lick, his tongue dragging along your slit.

Blindfolded, you felt more than heard his appreciative moan. It rumbled through you like the roll of thunder, sending shivers down your spine. There was no hope of staying still as he feasted on you, lapping and slurping away at your slick folds like a starving man. You felt everything: every curl of his tongue, those plush lips hot against your core, the brush of his nose against your clit every time he shifted in place, the silky strands of hair under your fingers.

  
Listening to your breathless mewls echoing back at you, his heavy panting and eager groans ringing in your ears...it was too much. Reaching for the tie, anxious to actually  _see_ your angel, you were stopped by a firm grip on your wrist, Gadreel guiding your hand back down to his hair. Caught in the act, you promised to stop trying to cheat, losing yourself in the magic of his tongue. Sometimes, giving up control wasn’t a bad thing.


	6. Gadreel/ Reader

“Please.”

“Not yet,” you ordered the panting angel beneath you, smirking at the desperation in his voice. “Not until I say you can.”

Gadreel groaned, his fists clenching at the comforter. Your thighs burning from the effort of riding him, you grinned down at him, letting your eyes flutter shut as you bounced up and down his cock. The thick length of him dragging along your inner walls had you sighing with pleasure, your nails digging into his broad shoulders.

Your angel, ever eager to please, could only hold tighter to the blankets, the thick material straining under the force of his grip. His eyes were fixed on your swaying breasts, the desire to latch on and lave at the erect nipples burning in their olive depths. But no matter how he may ache to touch you, to feel the silken glide of your skin under his fingers, he wouldn’t disobey. 

The coil of lust tightened in your belly, your release so close you could almost taste it. Eyes snapping open, you said, “Now, Gadreel.”

That was all he needed to hear, his hands immediately going to your waist and breasts. He rolled one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, taking the other into his mouth. The fingers at your waist slid to where your bodies were joined, finding your clit and rubbing circles around the swollen bud. You came keening his name, babbling praise as pleasure crashed over you. 

Gadreel followed after you moments later, pulling off your nipple with a wet pop and wrapping his arms around you. Finally permitted to touch you, he intended to keep you close as possible, next to his heart where you belonged.


	7. Gadreel/ Reader

There was something so...intoxicating about seeing Gadreel like this. The way he labored for every breath, head thrown back and sweat slick chest heaving, his face flushed oh so beautifully, was deliciously blasphemous. 

He strained against the cuffs binding his arms behind his back, the Enochian sigils glowing with power. It was a huge sign of trust that he'd let you use them on him, placing himself entirely at your mercy. You swore to make the experience worth it, pumping his cock with one hand, your other wrapped around his throat. The bob of his Adam’s apple under your palm set your heart racing, arousal building in your belly. But this wasn’t about you- it was about your angel. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Gad,” you purred, “so needy, so desperate for release. Maybe we should invest in a mirror, how does that sound?”

He gasped out a garbled response in broken Enochian; you didn’t need to understand the divine language to know it was a plea and a prayer.

“Hmm, sounds like someone likes the idea of that,” you said, stroking him faster and faster, pearly beads of precome slipping from the tip of his cock to aid your movements. The muscles of his belly quivered, his cock twitching in your grasp as he neared his end. When he begged you again, you didn’t have the heart to deny him. “Go ahead, angel, let go. Show me how pretty you look when you come for me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With a groan, he came hard, milky ropes of come spilling from his cock. It splattered across your chest and his stomach, painting both of you with his essence. You worked him through his release, gradually slowing to a stop. Your angel shook from the force of his orgasm, gulping down air when you finally released his throat. 

Swiping your fingers through the come striping his skin, you made sure he was watching as you licked them clean. Covered in sweat and come, half dressed and looking thoroughly fucked out, Gadreel was a vision of decadence and debauchery- a sight you could definitely become addicted to. 


	8. Gadreel/ Reader

The cold stare of the camera lens mounted in the corner of the elevator glared down at you, tiny red light blinking angrily. You couldn’t find it in you to care that you might have a potential audience; pressed between the wall behind you and the angel at your front, your only fleeting thought was that at least the security guards were gonna get a good show.

Gadreel hitched your leg around his waist, slotting himself tight against the growing heat between your thighs. His cock strained at the zipper of his slacks, the thick length of him trapped between your bodies. Moaning into his kiss, you hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. The jacket of his suit wrinkled under your touch, not that either of you noticed or cared. All that mattered was getting to your hotel room as quickly as possible, where he could fuck you like the divine warrior he was.

But from the way he ground himself into you, his cock nudging at your clit with every roll of his hips, you weren’t sure he was going to bother waiting. When he slid his hand slid between you to dip inside your panties, groaning at the slick he found there, you doubted you’d be able to wait that long either. Especially when those clever fingers started toying with your clit, rubbing the aching nub just the way you loved. 

Pleasure mounting in your center, you arched into his touch shamelessly, giving yourself over to his frantic need. Patience may be a virtue, but it was one neither of you possessed. 


	9. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

What started as a drunken bet was turning into one helluva an experience. Who knew that when you bet him the mystery monster you were hunting was a ghoul, and not a rugaru as he claimed, he’d actually accept. Especially when it was his beard on the line. But he had- and when it turned out you were right, he graciously accepted defeat, heading into the bathroom with a new razor and a can of shaving cream.

Emerging clean shaven, Benny smirked when he saw the way you eyed him, sidling up to you with a smile...and a suggestion. Sprawled beneath him, clad only in your bra and panties, you tilted your head back in offering, moaning as he kissed his way down your throat. It took some getting used to, the press of those smooth cheeks against your skin, free of prickly stubble. 

The absence of his beard let you focus on other things, such as the heat of those plush lips on your skin, or the sharp nip of his human teeth biting down to leave his mark blooming where your neck and shoulder met. Arching into him, you couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like now to have him go down on you, without a beard to leave angry marks that stung the next day.

Apparently you weren’t alone in this thought. Benny kissed his way down your chest and torso, his destination clear. And when he settled between your thighs, tugging your panties aside to give you a long, leisurely lick, you were helpless to keep from mewling at the wet heat of his tongue. 

Spreading your legs wider to make room for him, you gave yourself over to the pleasure he stirred in your veins. But even as he worked that clever tongue over your slick folds, a part of you wondered how long it would be before he could grow the beard back.


	10. Gadreel/ Reader

Every day for Gadreel held a new discovery, a new appreciation for the simple pleasures life had to offer. Locked away in a cell for most human existence, hated and scorned by his own brethren, he’d been starved of beauty for so very long. Now free to walk among the humans he’d sworn to protect, he didn’t pass up a single opportunity to treasure the each gift of beauty he was given.

Staring up into your eyes as you rode him, he couldn't stop touching you, marveling at the fact that you allowed him to do so. The air between you was hot, doing little to cool your sweat slick skin. Kisses went uncounted, full of lips and tongue and need. His hands roamed over your naked form, kneading the soft globes of your ass, stroking up the curve of your spine to pull you impossibly closer. 

The pitch of your moans changed, letting him know you were close. Bracing himself against the mattress, Gadreel rocked into you faster, determined to see you release around him. Every roll of his hips sent him deep inside you, the telltale flutter of your walls his only warning before you went stiff in his arms, face alight with pleasure. This- this right here- was more perfect than anything Heaven or Earth had to offer. Watching you come undone was the single most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

His head falling back with a groan, Gadreel allowed himself to let go, his own climax wrung from him by the pulse of your walls around his cock. Cooing words of encouragement, you urged him to find his release with you. The breathy whisper of your voice in his ears, the gentle press of your lips as you kissed your way across his neck and chest, the warmth of your love for him...they were gifts he would treasure for the rest of his days.


	11. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

Fortune favored the bold. At least, that's what you repeated to yourself as you stripped down to nothing. You were tired of always tiptoeing around each other, the air between you sizzling with the heat of your attraction to one another. Sure there'd been a few steamy makeout sessions, even a little over the clothes action, but Benny never took it any further, claiming he didn't want to saddle you with all his baggage. It was time you showed the stubborn vampire you were ready to have all of him, baggage and all.

Standing in the shower door, naked as the day you were born, you let him make the first move. If he wanted what you were offering, he'd never get a better invitation. If not...well, you'd deal with the sting of rejection and move on with your life. But given the way he looked at you, slack jawed and eyes hungry, you didn't think you'd be needing to break out the cheap whiskey and mopey playlist just yet. “Well, Lafitte, you gonna invite me in or not?”

He didn't need to be told twice. Snapping to attention at the sound of your voice, Benny tugged you into the shower, the door swinging shut to leave you in a steamy cocoon. The sluice of water raining down from the showerhead had you soaked in seconds, your body pressed tight against Benny’s own nude form. His cock already stood at attention, thick and curving up towards his stomach, trapped between your bodies. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you rolled your hips languidly, smirking at his little groan. “Well, looks like someone's excited to see me. Did I interrupt something, Benny? Were you thinking about me while you touched yourself?”

“You're playin’ a dangerous game, chere,” he warned, even as those brawny arms went around your waist.

“I'm a hunter, Benny- every day is dangerous,” you retorted, “so I might as well enjoy myself.”

He grunted, his hands stroking up and down your back. “Don't worry, darlin’, I'm definitely gonna make sure you enjoy it. Gonna fuck you so good, ain't no other man gonna ever compare.”

Shivering from anticipation and the heat in his eyes, you leaned forward, brushing your lips against his in a barely there kiss. “Then what are you waiting for?”

His lips crashing onto yours with a snarl, Benny kept true to his word, the hot water running cold by the time he was through with you, thoroughly ruining you for other men. You couldn't find it in you to care.


	12. Sam Winchester/ Reader

It wasn't often that you woke before Sam. His early morning runs frequently meant he was up and out of bed hours before you, oftentimes showered and ready to start the day by the time you finally stirred from sleep. But today was special, and you wanted to give him the best kind of wakeup call.

Sam was like an octopus in his sleep, wrapping you up in his embrace to keep you close to his heart. Slipping out of his grasp took some doing, but you freed yourself after a few moments. Sliding underneath the covers, you carefully settled between his legs, easing his boxers down. It wasn't an easy task with the limited light available, but you managed. His cock was already half hard, his morning wood thick and inviting. 

He stirred in his sleep as you set to work, moaning as the wet heat of your mouth surrounded him. You hadn't been sucking on him long before the sheets were ripped back, the light of the bedside lamp filling the room. Bathed in the soft, golden glow, Sam stared down at you in sleepy disbelief, his eyes dark with growing need. 

Grinning up at him, his cock between your lips, you slid off with a wet pop. Crawling up his body, you said, “Happy anniversary, baby.”

Sam tugged you down, your lips crashing together in a passionate kiss, morning breath be damned. “Best. Girlfriend. Ever.”

“Just wait, I've got a whole day planned for us,” you promised. 

Lining yourself up with him, you eased down his cock, wincing slightly as the thick length of him spread you wide. As the pain faded, you began riding him at a languid pace, kisses going uncounted. Sam couldn't stop touching you, his hands roaming all over your body, caressing every inch he could reach. After three years of dating, he still made every time feel like the first. 

Pleasure mounting in your belly, the only gift you wanted for today was more years with him...preferably, the rest of your lives.


	13. Gadreel/ Reader

Dean was gonna kill you. He was gonna kill both of you, and bury you behind the bunker. And when he found out why, Sam was gonna help him. But with Gadreel's tongue buried in your pussy, his hungry groans reverberating through your core, you couldn't help thinking it was one hell of a way to go. 

The walls of the library echoed with the sound of your moans and mewling whimpers. The two of you had been researching nonstop the past few days, searching through dusty tomes day and night for the Winchesters latest case. When you finally stumbled on the right book to help them defeat the chimera, the celebratory mood soon shifted into something more. Whisking away the piles of books with a flex of his grace, Gadreel hauled you up on the library table, kissing you needily; it didn’t take long for your clothes to end up in a pile on the floor. The two of you  _had_ been working hard lately, and could use the stress relief.

You cried out when Gadreel sucked your clit into his mouth, your back arching off the hardwood tabletop. He lapped at you with gusto, bringing you to the brink of release when he pulled away. Before you could protest, he was kissing his way up your body, his erection prodding at your sopping folds as he leaned over you. Sheathing himself inside your wet heat, Gadreel pulled you closer, loathe to leave even a single inch between you.

Rolling your hips to meet his thrusts, you cradled your angel to you, tilting your head back in offering. Gadreel buried his face in the crook of your neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin there. The table rocked with the force of his thrusts, the heavy wooden legs screeching against the floor. With your legs wrapped around his waist, it was all you could do to hold on, whispering words of endearment in his ear, urging him to go faster.

The first orgasm rolled through you like a cresting wave, Gadreel showing no signs of stopping, drawing out your pleasure. As he fucked into you, you thought to yourself that what Sam and Dean didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 


	14. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Rowena, to your unending glee, was wonderfully responsive, sensitive to even the slightest touch. All it took was a whisper soft kiss to the back of her neck, or a gentle caress along her lower back, and she’d just  _melt_ for you. It was a quality you adored in her, and you had no shame in exploiting it.

Staring up at her as she loomed above you, naked save for a frilly pair of white panties, you wanted to try something new. Keeping your hands pressed into the mattress to balance you, you reared up, a wicked smile on your lips. Using only the tip of your tongue, you dragged up the underside of her breast, flicking the pebbled nipple. Predictably, Rowena squirmed at the sensation, her head falling back with a gasping sigh. 

You did it again, using more force this time, the salty taste of her sweat slick skin heady on your tongue. Rowena had the most beautiful moan, music to your ears. Licking at her again, you wondered if you could get her off just like this. Her hand landed heavily on your knee as she leaned into your touch, chasing after the pressure of your tongue. Lapping at her, you kept your eyes focused on her face, her creamy skin flushed a lovely shade of pink.

Upping the ante, you wrapped your lips around her nipple, suckling at it briefly before letting go with a pop. She jolted in place, whining at the loss of your mouth. You did it again and again, laving at the rosy nipple just long enough to tease her, but offer no relief. Her hips rocked against the empty air, a gesture you weren’t sure she was even aware of doing, lost in her need for more. Deciding to take mercy- and to test your theory- you latched onto her breast with a satisfied moan. The time for teasing was over. 

Keeping your hands off of her was nearly impossible, but you were determined to push her to climax using only your mouth on her breasts. Sucking hard, you rolled your tongue over her nipple, lapping and licking at the sensitive bud, Rowena’s breath coming faster by the second. Suddenly, she went still above you, her hips stuttering to a stop as she reached orgasm. 

Delighted that it had worked, you released her with one last lick, pushing her to her back and kissing your way across her body. If she could come from just your mouth on her chest, where else was she extra sensitive. It was time to go exploring...


	15. Gadreel/ Reader

You’d witnessed some pretty unusual things in your life, some of them terrifying, some of them so beautiful it nearly made you weep. From the apocalypse nearly coming to fruition, to watching the sky light up with falling angels, there was no end to the extraordinary things you’d seen and experienced. At the top of the list, though, had to be the sight before you at this very moment. There was nothing so mesmerizing as the angel sprawled beneath you.

Gadreel urged you to ride him faster, his hands stroking down the soft skin of your back to cup your ass. Panting, mouth hanging open as you bounced on his cock, he didn’t hold back his little groans of pleasure. His freckles stood out in stark contrast to his flushed skin, tempting you to kiss and lick your way across his chest. Thrusting his hips up to meet yours, he rocked into you deeper still, the drag of his length along your walls sending shivers down your spine. 

Leaning down, you brushed your lips against his in a sloppy kiss. “You wanna come, angel?”

“Yes, please, my light,” he pleaded, straining to kiss you more fully.

“Come for me, Gad, now,” you ordered, sealing your lips over his.

Taking your hips in his hands, he thrust up in you to the hilt, spilling his release deep inside. Warmth blossomed in your center as you swallowed down his moans, licking your way into his mouth. The kiss went on until you were finally forced to part for air. Breaking away, you leaned back to brace yourself on his thighs, the shift in position bringing the head of his cock to nudge at your g-spot. 

“Take your pleasure from me, my love, and allow me the privilege of seeing you come undone,” Gadreel panted out, his cock still twitching inside you, “for there is no sight I treasure more.”


	16. Sam Winchester/ Reader

Try as you might, you couldn’t quite muster up the energy to be properly irritated at him. You’d be annoyed later, but with the firm press of his cock digging into your belly, it didn’t seem to matter that Sam literally ripped your favorite pair of panties clean off your body. Still, you might as well make a token effort.

“I hope you know how expensive those were,” you moaned into his mouth, “because you’re gonna be replacing them.”

“Don’t care,” he growled back, throwing the ruined piece of cloth to the side, “I’ll buy you extras, so I can rip those off too.”

“I’m serious, Sam, those were my favorite pair.” The force of your words was somewhat weakened by your breathy tone.

“Then maybe next time you offer to let me taste your pussy, don’t bother wearing panties at all.”

Before you could think of a reply, he lifted you in his arms, tossing you onto the bed. Landing with a bounce, you slid across the sheets as he dragged you to the edge of the mattress by the ankles. Shooting you a hungry smile, eyes dark with lust, Sam knelt beside the bed, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he made himself comfortable. Your pussy throbbed with anticipation, aching to feel Sam’s tongue on you.

For as impatient as he’d been before, Sam seemed to be in a teasing mood, kissing his way up one leg and down the other. Reaching your inner thighs after several long minutes of torment, he stopped to suck a bruise into the soft skin, determined to leave his mark on you. The heat of his breath hit your wet curls as he nipped his way closer to where you needed him. When you tried spreading your legs wider, he wrapped his arms around your thighs, holding you open for him. 

The first swipe of his tongue had you jerking in his grip, his hold on you tightening to keep you in place. After that, all bets were off. Sam licked and lapped at you, sucking your slippery folds into his mouth with a groan of satisfaction. The wet squelch of his tongue as he slurped up your slick was audible even over your mewling whimpers and breathless sighs. 

As the first orgasm crashed over you, Sam’s tongue unrelenting as he continued to eat at you, you decided you really didn’t like those panties after all. 


	17. Gadreel/ Reader

The low groans and garbled pleas in broken Enochian were positively sinful. Though you didn’t understand the divine language, you were sure that they were words no angel should know. 

“What’s that, baby, I didn’t quite catch it?”

He whined, his chest heaving as you continued to stroke his cock. “Please, my love, I- I can’t- I need-”

“Shhh,” you hushed your angel, slowing the speed of your hand to keep him on the edge. “I know what you need, Gad, and I’m going to give it to you...but not yet.”

He swore under his breath, a savage whisper you barely caught. Biting back a wicked smile, you planted a soft kiss to one of the freckles adorning the back of his shoulder. Unable to resist, you sealed your lips around it, biting and sucking until the flesh blossomed with your mark. Drawing back to admire your handiwork, you kissed the bruise, disappointed that it was already starting to fade.

The heavy weight of his cock twitched in your hand as you licked a line up his back, nuzzling at the nape of his neck. Gadreel was especially sensitive here- a fact you were well aware of, and had no qualms exploiting. Peppering him with barely there kisses, you sped up your stroking once more, reaching around to fondle his balls with your other hand. 

Massaging his balls with one hand, you pumped him faster and faster, the precome spilling from his tip aiding your movements. He rocked into your hand helplessly, chasing after the promise of release. Nibbling on his neck, you felt his cock start to thicken, his balls drawing up in anticipation of his orgasm. Jerking him faster than ever, you peeked over his shoulder to watch as he hit his climax.

Ropes of come spurted from his cock in pearly ribbons, coating your hand and his lower stomach in his essence. Perhaps you were going to Hell for corrupting one of God’s children, but you couldn’t find it in you to care, not with the sticky strands of his seed painting your skin. Mesmerized by the sight, you kept pumping him, milking him of everything he had to offer. 

Gadreel shivered in your arms, groaning as the oversensitivity set in and you showed no signs of relenting. If Gadreel wanted to come, you’d let him...and you wouldn’t stop until he was begging for reprieve.


	18. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

You were barely through the door when a dark blur came at you from the kitchen, barreling into you like a freight train. There was no time to act before he was on you, burly arms spinning you about and crushing you to his front. The scent of spice and musk surrounded you in a cloud, soothing the momentary flare of panic.

“I guess you missed me, huh?”

“Maybe just a touch, chere,” Benny said, nuzzling into your neck. 

“Missed you too, Benny bear.”

Lifting his head, he took your lips in a fierce kiss. The prickling of his beard did nothing to distract from the heat of those plush lips on your own. He licked insistently at the seam of your lips, the taste of him flooding your mouth when you opened for him. His hands roamed over your body as if determined to make sure you were really there. Dropping your bag to the floor, you draped your arms around his neck, losing yourself in his kiss.

The kiss quickly grew more heated, the long days that you’d been away leaving both of you needy for the other. Pulling and tugging at each other’s clothes, you left a trail behind you as you maneuvered your way into the living room- no small feat, considering neither of you was willing to break away long enough to see where you were going. Arousal built low in your belly, flaring hotly when you helped Benny out of his jeans, his bare flesh on display, no boxers to obscure your view. Free from the heavy denim, his cock was already half hard and well on its way to full hardness.

Naked as the day you were born, you squealed in surprise when he suddenly lifted you in his arms, carrying you the last few feet to the sofa. Falling back onto the soft cushions, you cradled your vampire to you, reluctant to let even an inch of space separate you. Benny had no objections, kissing and licking a path across your breasts. Unable to wait, you reached between your bodies to give him a few quick pumps before lining him up with your center. Benny groaned as he pushed into your wet heat, his head falling to nuzzle at your neck once more.

There was no gradual buildup, the two of you frantically rocking into each other. Two weeks really was far too long to be apart, and it wasn’t long before you were on the edge of your first orgasm. Benny must have been close too; he pistoned into you faster, nibbling at the spot where your throat and shoulder met. Crooning out permission, you clenched down around him, coming hard as his razor sharp fangs pierced your skin. Delirious with pleasure, you wondered if maybe being away for so long had its perks.


	19. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

God, she could be such a tease. Whenever the mood was on her, she could keep you on edge for hours if she wanted, taunting and tormenting you with the promise of release, but only delivering on that promise when she was good and ready. You both hated and adored that about her.

Rowena glanced up at you, coquettishly fluttering her eyelashes with a cheeky grin. You’d lost track of how long she’d been between your legs, that clever tongue dancing along your bare pussy. Anytime you'd get close to coming, she would pull away, denying you your orgasm yet again. The more you whined and grumbled, the longer she would draw it out, laughing at your impatience.

Dragging her tongue up your slit, she slurped down your slick with a moan. Sucking your folds into her mouth, Rowena nibbled at them, drawing back slightly before releasing them. You growled at her, her smile growing at the sound, a wicked light glinting in her eyes. She blew on your pussy, the warmth of her breath sending a shiver through you as it hit your sopping cunt. Head falling back with a whimper, you begged for more- you  _needed_ to come, aching for release. 

Perhaps the sound of your pleas finally convinced her to take mercy on you; there was new purpose when she dove for you, determined to hear you cry out for her. Wrapping her arms around your thighs, she buried her face in your hot center, licking and lapping at you with gusto. She wiggled her tongue into your channel, scooping out the flavor of you, the obscene squelch of her tongue fucking into you audible even over your whining moans.

Tracing a path up your slit, she took your clit into her mouth, sucking hard. It was too much, the sensation of her lips on that swollen bundle of nerves sending you over the edge. Ecstasy flooded your system, the force of your long denied orgasm ripping a scream from you. Lightning danced in your veins as pleasure coursed through you, your thighs trembling in her grasp. 

As hard as it was on you in the moment, there was no denying that the wait was so very worth it.


	20. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

You could stay like this for hours, just the two of you, lost in a world all your own. Rowena lay sprawled beneath you, her legs spread wide as you worked her cunt, fingers glistening with her juices. Laving at her breasts, you swirled your tongue around the pebbled nipple, scraping your teeth against her delicate skin the way you knew she liked. Arching into your mouth, moaning at the painful pleasure, Rowena made a stunning vision.

Licking your way to her other breast, you gave it the same treatment as the first, nipping and suckling on her languidly. Crooking your fingers just so, you found that special spot inside her, dragging the pads of your fingers over the spongy tissue. Rowena called out for you at the sensation, writhing in your arms as you massaged her g-spot, rolling her hips mindlessly as she chased after the pressure. 

Pumping into her steadily, you eased another finger inside her slippery pussy, releasing her nipple with a wet pop. Using your free hand, you pushed back her sweat soaked curls, murmuring praise in her ear. You told her how beautiful she was, fucking herself on your fingers, all that creamy skin flushed to a pretty pink. You whispered how much you adored the sounds she made, those needy groans and breathless sighs music to your ears. The salty tang of her skin was ambrosia, the taste of her one you’d quickly become addicted to.

Thrusting into her faster, you rubbed circles around her clit with your thumb, determined to see her come for you. She whimpered, thighs shaking as you pushed her closer to release. With a wordless cry, she came hard, her inner walls clenching down around your fingers. You worked her through it, crooning words of encouragement. 

The world outside the hallowed walls of your bedroom didn’t matter; all that mattered was this moment with your love. 


	21. Gadreel/ Reader

The next time you saw Rowena, you were going to kill her...or give her a gift basket, you hadn’t decided. It had been hours now, and the lust spell she’d cast showed no sign of fading- her idea of a practical joke. But as angry as you were for what she’d done, there was no denying you were reaping the rewards. 

The slap of Gadreel’s hips against yours echoed through the room as he pounded into you, actually pushing you up the bed from the force of his thrusts. Sweat and come covered both of you; you’d been fucking for hours, his need for you insatiable no matter how many times you came. You would have passed out from the overstimulation were it not for his grace to soothe and rejuvenate you periodically, your fragile human body unable to keep up with his stamina.

You came yet again, arching beneath him as painful pleasure coursed through your body. He followed not long after, the clench of your walls around his cock coaxing another orgasm from the angel, come spilling into your channel. Unsurprisingly, he remained hard inside you, still trapped in the spell’s grip.

A low whine filled the room, and you were surprised to discover it was coming from you. You were sticky and tired, the inside of your thighs sore. The unmistakable feeling of his grace washed over you, the cool touch of it easing your discomfort, whisking away the layer of sweat and come. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, murmuring apologies even as he gave a few tentative thrusts. Running your hands up and down his back in soothing circles, you whispered reassurances in his ear, relishing the suppressive weight of him. His pace picked up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts. 

According to Rowena, the spell would only last half a day before fading on its own. Until then, you would do whatever you could to help Gadreel through it. And as he rutted into you faster, pleasure building in your core once more, you knew you’d definitely be sending Rowena that basket. 


	22. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Standing nervously in front of the petite witch, you swallowed back the urge to babble an apology, an excuse,  _something_ . She had yet to answer, studying you the way a cat studies its prey before pouncing. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, a pleased smile slowly spread across her face. 

"Well, this is certainly unexpected- not to mention flattering.”

“I- I understand if you say no-”

“No? Oh no, dear. I’m very much interested in your...proposition.”

Startled, you couldn’t help blurting out, “Really?”

Her grin grew wider, and she slunk closer to invade your personal space. Your breath hitched as she approached, her eyes alight with purpose. The touch of her lips on yours was even better than you’d imagined...and you’d imagined plenty. 

Rowena had fascinated you from the moment you met her. It wasn't long before fascination turned into attraction- there were countless nights you’d found release thinking about her, your hands working feverishly between your legs as you sighed out her name. The infatuation grew until you felt like you would burst, prompting you to seek her out today. 

The tip of her tongue prodded at your lips, urging you to open for her. Rowena tasted like cinnamon and fine wine, an unusual combination but one you could become addicted to if given the chance. She explored your mouth, coaxing you to do likewise. Slender hands took hold of your own, placing them at her waist and hips, giving you permission to touch. 

Tentatively at first, your confidence increased as you caressed her soft skin, encouraged by her hum of approval. She guided your hand up to her chest, moaning into your mouth as she demonstrated how she liked to be touched. As the kisses got hotter and your hands grew bolder, the two of you made your way to the bedroom, and you knew you were in good hands.


	23. Gadreel/ succubus!Reader

Jaw flexing angrily, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Raising an eyebrow, you glanced from Gadreel to the sleeping man beneath you, back to the angel again. “Um, I think that’s obvious- I’m eating.”

“By draining his life away; he will die if you continue to feed on him.”

“At least he’ll go out with a bang,” you teased, grinning at your own joke. The dour expression on his face turned even more severe. Rolling your eyes, you climbed off of your latest target, shamelessly thrusting out your chest as you stretched. You didn’t bother to hide a smirk when you caught him eyeing you, his breathing faster than it was a moment ago. Slinking over to him, you folded your arms in front of you, drawing his attention to your satin covered breasts. Pursing your lips into a mock pout, you continued, “A girl’s gotta eat, ya know.”

Unaware of his own movement, he shifted closer to you, fingers clenching and unclenching at his side. You bit back a knowing smile; seduction and sex were your life- literally- and you recognized the signs of someone fighting back the urge to touch you. There was something...titillating...about catching the attention of an angel, and dangerous though it may be, you found yourself just as drawn to him. 

“Be that as it may,” he said gruffly, “I cannot let you kill this man.”

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, you huffed out, “That’s the third time you’ve interrupted my dinner. If you want me dead, there are quicker ways to do it than starvation.”

“I don’t want you dead,” he denied immediately, brows furrowed as he took another step closer, instinctively reaching out for you before stopping himself.

“Than what do you want, Gadreel,” you shot back, closing the gap between you.

There was a tense silence as you stared each other down. Then, in a blur of movement too fast for even your demonic eyes to see, he pulled you flush against his body. Caging you in his arms, he stared deep into your eyes, his own filled with confusion and curiosity and desire. Though you were the one to initiate the kiss, he was quick to return it, groaning into your mouth.

Pulling away, he growled out, “You. You ask what it is I want, and the answer is you.”

“You can have me, angel, but aren’t you afraid I could kill you? That is kinda my thing.”

“No,” he said, a faint smirk tugging at his lips, “you could not kill me even if you wished, though you are welcome to try. I believe I would enjoy the experience.”

You laughed at his unexpected response. “You’re on.”


	24. Crowley/ Reader

“Well, this is a view I can appreciate,” Crowley purred as you moved further into the throne room, a silk robe rippling around you. “What's the occasion?”

“No reason,” you shrugged, stepping up onto the dais, “I just thought I'd surprise my King, that's all. I know how these court matters frustrate you sometimes, and wanted to help you relax.”

“And just how did you plan on doing that?”

Plucking at the sash of your robe, you flashed him a mischievous smile, the deep rumble of his voice shooting straight to your center. “I had a few ideas.”

With aching slowness, you untied the sash, shrugging free of the garment to reveal what you were wearing underneath. Stepping free of the silk pooled at your feet, you took his hand when he beckoned you closer, allowing yourself to be pulled onto his lap. Crowley hummed in appreciation, eyes raking over every inch of skin on display. 

The lingerie set was a new one, purchased specifically for today. Between an unruly court of demons, his harpy of a mother, and the Winchester brothers, Crowley had been under a great deal of stress lately. There wasn't much you good do to help him- other than kill a few of the more rebellious demons- but at least you could provide an outlet for all those frustrations.

“You always take such good care of me, darling,” he said, gravelly voice thick with desire.

Shivering as his hand began creeping up the inside of your thigh, you settled yourself more securely in his lap, brushing against the firm bulge growing in his trousers. Licking your lips,  you replied, “Of course, my King.”

Smirking at the breathiness in your voice, Crowley traced the edge of your panties, toying with the black lace before nudging it aside. Gasping as the blunt tip of his finger ran up and down the seam of your lower lips, you welcomed his lips on yours, opening wide at the insistent prodding of his tongue. You lost yourself in the taste and scent and feel of him, spreading your legs wide as he wiggled a finger inside your slick cunt. Shamelessly writhing in his lap, you fucked yourself on his hand, his greedy mouth swallowing down your mewls.

All too soon, he withdrew from you, chuckling at your noise of protest. His finger glistened with your slick; you watched as he popped it into his mouth, groaning at the taste. Only when it was licked clean did he turn his attention back to you, eyes flashing red. Coaxing you from his lap, Crowley guided you to your knees, spreading his legs wide. 

Grabbing his hand, you pressed a kiss to the palm before setting to work on his belt. Easing his cock free, you planned to show Crowley just how much you worshipped your king.


	25. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

Benny whistled from where he stood in the doorway, blue eyes lazily raking over your body. “Not that I don't appreciate the view,” he drawled, “but can I ask why you're making a mess of my kitchen?”

“I’m cooking dinner,” you answered matter-of-factly, waving a batter covered spoon at him for emphasis.

“I see that. I guess what I’m really askin’ is why you’re wearin’ my apron…and  _just_ my apron.”

Smiling slyly at the growing heat in his honeyed tone, you dipped a finger into the sweet cornbread batter, staring him in the eye as you licked the digit clean. Releasing it with a wet pop, you replied, “That’s for dessert.”

Sauntering towards you, he took the dishes from your hands, sliding those burly arms around your waist. Pressed up against him, you shivered at the hard length of him digging into your belly. Benny walked you backwards, trapping you between his broad body and the kitchen island. “Ya know, chere, I’ve got an awful sweet tooth. How ‘bout we skip dinner and go straight for dessert, hmm?”

You didn’t need much convincing, already reaching for his belt buckle. Minutes later, you found yourself bent over the countertop, clutching on for dear life as Benny pounded into you from behind. The thick length of his cock spread you wide, dragging along your inner walls. His grip on you was unyielding, fingers digging into the soft skin of your hips hard enough to leave bruises the next day. You barely noticed the pain, keening as you bounced on his cock, breasts swaying freely beneath his apron. 

Behind you, Benny grunted words of praise. He growled out how sweet you sounded, calling out his name like a hymn, the scent of your pussy driving him wild. How good it felt to be buried balls deep in your slick heat, your walls gripping him tight like they never wanted to let go. How he couldn’t wait to taste you, to lick you clean and lap up all that honeyed nectar between your legs.  

You never did finish the cornbread, but couldn’t find it in you to care.


	26. Gadreel/ Reader

Mouth hanging open, you could only lay there and take it as Gadreel thrust into you from behind, his labored grunts loud in your ear. He pushed back a strand of sweat soaked hair from your forehead, toying with your breasts with his free hand. With your leg draped over his arm, you were spread open for him, bouncing up and down his cock helplessly. There was no freeing yourself from his hold, not that you would ever want to. It had been far too long since you'd last seen your angel, and you intended to make up for lost time. 

Groaning low in his throat, he said, “How I have missed you, my love, my heart’s own.”

“Harder, Gad, wanna- wanna feel you tomorrow,” you gasped out, rocking your hips to meet his every thrust.

Ever willing to oblige, he braced his feet against the mattress for better leverage, the bed squealing as he fucked into you hard and fast. You cried out from the intensity of his thrusts, his cock filing you just right, the slap of his balls against your ass echoing through the room. You weren't going to last much longer, hurtling towards the edge at breakneck speed.

The last push came when Gadreel nibbled at your ear, pinching and rolling your nipple as he bit down. The coil in your belly snapped, plunging you headlong into release. Clenching down around him, you came with a wordless moan, liquid heat flooding your veins with bliss. Gadreel didn't stop fucking you throughout your orgasm; your angel had missed you, after all, and intended to show you just how much.


	27. Arthur Ketch/ Reader

It was the whisper soft press of lips trailing down your neck that woke you. Stirring from your dreams with a sleepy grumble, you searched for the one responsible. Quiet laughter sounded behind you; twisting, you gave him a languid smile. “Welcome home, baby. When'd you get back?”

“Only minutes ago,” Arthur replied. Clad just in his boxers, he climbed onto the bed, pulling back the covers over your protests. “I hadn't planned on waking you, but I'm afraid I just couldn't resist.”

Reaching above you to loop an arm around his neck, you pulled him down for a slow, thorough kiss. He slid a hand up your torso, palming your breasts through the thin cotton of your camisole. The heat of his calloused fingers on you shot straight to your core, your tired body coming awake under his knowing touch. 

Your back started to cramp from holding the awkward position, but you were reluctant to break the kiss, the many days he’d been away finally come to an end. A much better alternative presented itself when he eased your arm from around his neck to shift you onto your back. Much more comfortable now, you deepened the kiss, licking your way into his mouth, spreading your legs wide to welcome the weight of his body on top of you. 

Sleep was the furthest thing from your mind as the kisses grew hungrier, tongues tangling as you fought for dominance. The thin layers of cotton separating you did nothing to hide his growing erection, your panties damp with arousal. The air was hot around you, sweat beading across your skin as Arthur began rocking into you, the firm press of his cock dragging along your covered slit sending jolts of pleasure through your center. 

Finally pulling away from your kiss swollen lips, he immediately began tracing a path across your jaw, kissing his way down your neck. You arched into him, tilting your head back in offering as your legs came up to wrap around his hips. He nibbled and nipped at you, hot stings of pains soothed by his tongue. Your hands wandered freely across his back, nails dragging against his skin. 

A cry escaped you when his lips wrapped around one of your nipples, laving at you through your camisole. The wet heat of his tongue had you aching for more, more, more. Arthur, however, didn’t seem inclined to speed things along, content to tease and torment you for the moment. Taking matters into your own hands, you slipped your leg from around his hips, using it to brace against the bed, flipping him beneath you. 

The look of astonishment on his face melted into pleasure as you kissed your way down his body, easing his boxers off along the way. It would be hours before you fell back to sleep, but neither of you minded one bit.


	28. Gadreel/ Reader

There was something...different...about him tonight. Gadreel tended to be a little more formal than most angels, his manner of speech quaintly archaic to modern ears, but you’d never found him to be cold or aloof as many others did. Sure he could be a little reserved at times, but you loved and accepted that about him. This, however, this was...a bit much. 

When you’d asked him why you were the only one who could see his wings, he’d been downright giddy- well, as giddy as someone like Gadreel could get. He looked at you like you’d hung the moon in the sky, rushing to satisfy your every whim. Though the attention was flattering, and you couldn’t deny you were thrilled to have him so close, his bizarre behavior had you worried. 

Voicing those concerns, you were  _not_ prepared for his explanation. The idea of having an angel as a soulmate was a little overwhelming, especially when he revealed the only way to ‘seal the deal’, so to speak, was to infuse his grace with your soul, and vice versa. And the easiest- not to mention most pleasurable- way to do that was with sex. The decision was surprisingly easy; you were happier with Gadreel than ever before in your life, and if you had a way of keeping that for eternity, you weren’t about to let it slip through your fingers.

Gadreel’s lovemaking was as intense as the angel himself. He held nothing back, offering all of himself without reservation. Every roll of his hips brought exquisite pleasure, the thick length of his cock filling you just right. Cradling him close to your heart, you carded your fingers through his sweat soaked hair, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts. Murmured praise fell from his lips in a steady stream, words of devotion and love ringing in your ears. 

Gadreel kissed his way down your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he drove into you over and over again, the coil of need in your belly drawing tighter with every thrust. You were on the brink of release when he instructed you to close your eyes, the blinding light that filled the room visible even through your shut lids. Heat bloomed inside your chest, Gadreel's lips pressing gentle kisses to the spot as it got hotter and hotter, burning like cold fire.

The coil snapped, flooding you with agonizing pleasure as the heat in your chest surged through your system. For one brief moment, you could actually  _feel_ what Gadreel felt, all of his hopes and dreams for the future. The world ceased to exist, leaving just the two of you to ride out the wave of your release. Bonded in a way nobody, not even God, would be able to sever, you would have one another for the rest of forever.


	29. Dean Winchester/ Rowena MacLeod

Dean Winchester enjoyed sex. That fact, in and of itself, was no surprise to anyone who knew the man. Slow, playful, and everything in between, he loved to see the look of ecstasy on a person’s face and know he was the one who put it there. It was...nice. Better than nice- sex was  _awesome_ . But with Rowena, sex was a different beast altogether. 

It didn’t surprise him one bit that Rowena had a set up like this- not that he was complaining. Staring down at the fiery redhead, Dean felt a surge of satisfaction and lust go through him. The coarse denim jeans strained under his growing erection, his cock so hard he ached with it. But he wasn’t ready for the fun to end just yet. 

Her wicked tongue quieted by a gag, those slender limbs securely strapped to the bench beneath her, Rowena was a vision of debauchery. He’d been teasing her for ages, her slick cunt positively dripping. Thighs shaking, she followed his movements as best she could- not an easy task with the collar holding her in place. Which is why Dean made very sure that, if she couldn’t see him, she would damn well hear him. 

Crooning low under his breath, Dean flicked the button, the wand buzzing to life once more. The whir of the motor wasn’t quite loud enough to drown out Rowena’s breathless little whimper, her legs twitching as he brought the head closer. The first brush against her slit had her jerking in place, that lilting brogue muffled as she strained desperately toward the toy. 

Rubbing the wand along her pussy lips, Dean held it still for a brief second, allowing Rowena to arch into the touch for a brief moment before drawing back, chuckling at her colorful language. He teased her clit, loving the way she jumped from the buzzing head, adding a bit more pressure just to watch her squirm and writhe. The muscles of her belly quivered the longer he held it there, her chest heaving as the petite witch struggled in her bonds. 

Ratcheting up the intensity, Dean watched as she reached her limit, the witch crying out helplessly as she came. His greedy eyes took in every detail as she shook and twisted and moaned her way through orgasm, never once letting up on the pressure or intensity. It was only when he saw tears of painful pleasure beading in the corners of her eyes that he relented, mercifully pulling the wand away.

Shutting off the wand for the moment, Dean asked casually, “So, how many is that? Six? Or was it seven? I lost count, to be honest. What do you think, Rowena- do you remember how many times I’ve made you come?”

Still struggling to catch her breath, Rowena muttered something in Latin, too soft for Dean to hear. It didn’t matter- he understood the sentiment, if not the words. Chuckling, he turned the wand back on, leaving a smear of slick on her skin as he teased her inner thigh. 

“Whaddya say we go for number eight?”


	30. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Breath fanning over your skin, she paused for a moment, just for the gratification of watching you squirm. Ever the tease, she knew exactly how to keep you on the edge, insides quivering with anticipation. Before the wait became unbearable, her teeth sank into your skin, the sting sending a pulse of painful pleasure through you.

Sealing her lips over the spot, Rowena bit and sucked at the delicate skin, her pleased hum vibrating through your torso as you writhed beneath her. You ached for her, longing to feel her lips and tongue and hands everywhere. She’d been tormenting you with heated looks and stolen kisses all day, dangling herself in front of you like a tender morsel before a hungry predator. But the moment the bedroom doors were shut, there was no doubt who was in charge. Shoving you to the bed, she wasted no time stripping you both naked, working you to a frenzy only to pull back at the last second. You were putty in her clever little hands and loved every minute of it.

Satisfied with the flowering bruise left by her ministrations, Rowena kissed her way to your breasts, pausing to lap and lave at the erect nipples before continuing her way down your body, sucking yet more bruises onto you along the way. The feeling of that wicked mouth on your slippery cunt was sheer bliss after all of her teasing. Powerless to contain a needy moan, you arched into her, cupping the back of her head to press her closer. 

Curling her tongue deep into your pussy, Rowena licked and sucked and slurped away, lapping up your slick like ambrosia. Brushing aside the curtain of red curls, you propped yourself up on your elbows, watching as she devoured your pussy. Glancing up to meet your gaze, there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she licked her way to your clit, taking the swollen bud between her lips and sucking hard.

You came crying her name, thighs shaking as she drew out your release. She released your clit, using her thumb to rub hard circles around it. The sharp bite of teeth on your inner thigh had you whimpering as she sucked her mark there as well. You would be a patchwork of bruises tomorrow, and you would bear all of them with pride.


	31. Gabriel/ Reader

Staring into those golden eyes, you didn’t know if you wanted to smack the smug grin off his face or kiss it away- either was an attractive prospect at the moment.

“Told ya you could get your leg up.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Gabe.”

Smirking down at you, Gabriel slowly drew back before snapping his hips forward, grinning proudly at your gasp. “You got it, sugar.”

Clutching at the soft cushions beneath your naked body, you reveled in the feeling of being spread open. Though you’d had some doubts about your flexibility when your archangel suggested hoisting a leg over his shoulder, the results were downright heavenly. Gabe reached deeper than ever before, the thick length of his cock splitting you wide. Every roll of his hips sent a wave of pleasure fizzing down your spine, reducing you to a gasping, moaning mess in no time. 

The pleased grin on his face melted away as he drove into you faster, an intense light burning in those amber depths. Your breasts swayed with every thrust, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass echoing throughout the room. Reaching up to tug a handful of his golden hair, you cried out in pleasure as he pounded into you harder still, leaning forward to rest his forehead against your own.

A faint twinge of discomfort cut through the haze of need, your leg throbbing in warning of an oncoming cramp. Gabriel seemed to sense your pain, running his palm down the underside of your thigh. A wash of grace trailed in his wake, soothing away any uncomfortable pangs. You shivered at the touch of his true self, an otherworldly reminder of your lover’s divine nature. 

Gabriel, of course, was quick to notice your reaction, sending a ripple of grace through your core, lighting up your nerves with exquisite pleasure.  He did it again and again, frantically fucking into you all the while. The final straw came when he latched onto your clit with his grace, suckling languidly. 

Coming with gasping moan of his name, you rode out the waves of bliss, his grace unrelenting as it eked out every last bit of pleasure. Gabriel followed you over the edge, finally withdrawing his grace as he filled you with his come. Slipping your leg from his shoulder, you cradled your angel close to your heart, already planning all the different positions he could take you in. 


	32. Gabriel/ Reader

It was no surprise that your archangel was the jealous type. Though he tended to be more easygoing about most things in his life, one thing he took very, very seriously was your relationship. He didn’t handle it well when others would flirt with you, always anxious that you’d decide you were better off without him. So when a few men at the local bar tried to chat you up, he wasted no time staking his claim, hurrying you home to remind you of what he had to offer.

Running your hands down his sweat slick back, you grabbed handfuls of Gabe’s ass, needing him to go harder, faster- you wanted to feel him with every step the next day. Arching into his thrusts, you moaned for more; lost in the grips of lust, Gabriel was all too happy to oblige. Pushing a strand of sweaty hair from your face, he pounded into you, the drag of his cock inside your sopping wet pussy sending exquisite pleasure through your core.

Gabriel’s lips danced across your skin, planting open-mouthed kisses along your jaw. His panting breaths were loud in your ear as he nipped at the spot just below your earlobe, guaranteed to have you writhing for him, gasping out his name on a sigh. Digging your heels into the backs of his thighs, you whined at the needy grunts falling from him.

Guttural Enochian filled the air, a prayer of devotion uttered in praise of you. Rocking into you harder, he pleaded with you to stay by his side; he needed you, you were his home, his Heaven. Rolling your hips to take him deeper still, your orgasm hit hard and fast, ecstasy flooding your system. The clench and release of your walls around him was too much, sending Gabriel over the edge only moments after you. 

He shook in your arms as he eased you both through your release, repeating over and over how much he needed you. Body still humming with pleasure, you held him close to your pounding heart, whispering reassurances that you weren’t going anywhere. You needed your angel just as much as he needed you. 


	33. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

“Well, this is a happy surprise indeed.”

“I take it you like what you see.”

“Very much so,” Rowena said, setting her bag aside.

She watched as you came slinking closer, her eyes bright with interest as they raked over your corset clad body. Hands behind your back It was only when you were close enough to touch that you presented the second part of your surprise gift. Her lips curled into a delighted smile as she reached out for it, her blood red nails vivid against the black leather of the riding crop.

In no time at all, she was stripped bare, though she forbade you from taking off the corset. Tumbling into bed, you were already wet for her and she hadn’t laid a finger on you yet. The cool brush of leather caressing your neck had you trembling in anticipation. Rowena smiled like the cat who got the cream, the riding crop in her hand tracing random patterns across your skin. Tilting your head back in offering, you bit back a laugh at the slight tickle of the crop grazing the curve of your throat. 

“Would you look at you,” she purred, “so docile, all wrapped up nice and pretty for me.”

Raking your eyes over her naked form, you licked your lips and said, “You’re welcome to do more than just look, you know.”

“Oh believe me, dear, I intend to.” If possible, the look in her eyes turned hungrier. Trailing the crop down your body, she gave a light, stinging slap to the inside of your thigh and ordered, “hands and knees, there’s a good girl.”


	34. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Rolling away from the blinding sunlight streaming through the windows, you grumbled unhappily at the cold spot next to you. Cracking open one bleary eye, you poked your head up from the mountain of pillows, searching for your missing lover. You were  _supposed_ to be on vacation, and the fact that she was out of bed before eleven a.m. was downright criminal. 

With many muttered curses, you reluctantly dragged yourself out of bed in search of Rowena, pausing only long enough to throw on some underwear; where the rest of your clothes had disappeared to, you didn’t know or care. All you wanted was to laze about all day with your wayward witch, and if you had anything to say about, clothing wouldn’t be necessary.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long to find her. Following the sound of her lilting brogue, you tracked her down to the living room, phone in hand. Judging from the irritation in her voice, her accent thickening with every word, you gathered that the perpetual thorns in so many side- aka the Winchesters- had called seeking magical assistance. Listening to her argue with them, your own ire began to rise. You were on vacation, dammit, and as long as it didn’t involve the end of the world, it could wait.  

Striding over, you plucked the phone from her hand, and after ensuring it wasn’t, in fact, another apocalypse, hung up on the younger brother mid-sentence. Tossing the phone aside, you hoisted her up in your arms, her robe clad form flailing about as you marched towards the bedroom. Without missing a beat, you dropped to the bed, landing on top of her with a slight  _ooph_ . 

“Don't you think that was a touch dramatic, dear?”

“No,” you mumbled into her hair, rolling to the side and curling your arms around her, “we're on vacation. No Winchesters, no cases.”

Nestling into your warm embrace, Rowena said, “You certainly won't hear any argument from me.”

Pressing a sleepy kiss to her forehead, you drifted off back to dreams with your witch at your side.


	35. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

A spa day, just the two of you being pampered in the lap of luxury, was long overdue. It hadn’t taken much convincing on your part to get Rowena to agree; after the stress of dealing with the Winchesters’ latest bungling, your lover was eager for a break, a chance to be treated as the queen she truly was. 

The couple's massage had been delightful- though you were convinced Rowena’s masseuse had gotten a little more handsy was strictly professional. The facials left you relaxed and glowing. The sauna, however, was by far your favorite part of the day. 

Looming over her, lips and tongues playfully dancing with one another, you bit back an impish smile at the thought of getting caught. Another guest could walk in at any moment, an idea that filled you with excitement. Rowena picked up on your enthusiasm, pulling you closer, tilting her head up to deepen the kiss further. Cradling the back of her neck, you lost yourself in the touch and taste of her, the steam having little to do with the flames building in your belly. 

Unable to get enough of her, you dragged a hand down her skin, cupping her breasts, rolling and pulling at her nipples. Rowena arched into your touch, lithe body squirming beneath you on the wooden bench. Her lips turned demanding, sucking your tongue into her mouth with an impatient moan. The flavor of her flooded your senses, driving you wild, your core growing slicker by the second as the kiss went on.

Releasing her nipple with one hard pinch, you traced your hand down her torso, enjoying the way her belly fluttered under your touch as you headed further south. Prodding at the damp curls between her legs earned another moan in guttural Latin, her rich brogue thickly accented. 

You traced the seam of her lower lips, wiggling a finger into her slick channel. Fucking into her slow and sweet, you swallowed down every whimper, every whining mewl. Writhing away, riding your hand with growing urgency, it wouldn’t take her long to find release at this rate; that was just fine with you. Today was, after all, about indulging your lover’s  _every_ need.


End file.
